


天使坠落在哪里

by sylviApril



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviApril/pseuds/sylviApril
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	天使坠落在哪里

这天天气晴朗，与电影演得完全不同，白石藏之介的西装下渗出了汗。他最后与葬礼主持确认完事项，便径直向最后一排走去。来客非常少，白石甚至没有让父母过来。妻子是年轻的东京本地人，家人也希望她葬在家乡。白石没有任何意见。

最后一排的长椅上已经坐着一个男人，西装革履，面庞洁净秀丽，身姿挺拔。他周身仿佛要比正常温度要低，光线也是幽深的，大概因为他太静了。白石默默地坐在他身边。  
  
“这里很不错。”男人开口道。白石自然没有说话。

“风景优美，空气清新，远处有山，近处还有湖，正所谓风水相宜。而且实施私人墓园管理，24小时门卫看守，保证清静的环境……哈哈，我说太多了吗？”男人动人地笑起来，他的声音也是柔和的，吐字清晰，足够令人身心愉悦，而白石只是倦怠地微阖上眼睛；男人的唇间继续吐出不合时宜的话，“您可别哭了啊。”

但白石并没有哭，他注视着男人，眼眶干燥，清澈的浅色眼睛里只有熬夜出的红血丝。男人从他眼中看出与其温和的外表不相称的情绪，不悦、愠怒、怨恨之类的，于是微微一笑，先转了过头去。

这一年白石的妻子自杀了，在他们结婚三个月后，白石几乎不能够理解这件事的含义。他二十七岁，名牌大学毕业，在东京一家外贸公司上班。从履历上看中规中矩到枯燥，但现实中认识白石的人都喜欢他，英俊端正的模样理应得到偏爱，而且他脾气温和，善于关心和照顾人，能力出众，就像一块磁铁一样稳定地吸引周边人靠近。妻子主动追求了他半年，白石抱着略带苦恼的、却又想不出为什么拒绝的想法接受了她。三个月后她回到婚前住的公寓里跳楼了。

……生活里出现了一个黑洞，有生以来第一次，白石意识到自己不可能抓住身边每个重要的人，而他自觉对此有责任。妻子的家人赶过来处理后事，抱歉地表示她隐瞒了自己的抑郁症病史；公司也给他批了一个月假，白石父母只见过她一面，他只给过去一通电话，并婉拒对方过来吊唁的想法。没有任何一个人怪罪他，因此他无法谅解自己。

幸村精市是偶然认识的，他打电话过来，报了妻子婚前的姓氏。白石“啊”了一声，被认为是应答的信号，声音彬彬有礼地继续下去：对此表示遗憾……我是墓地推销员……xxx区墓地盛惠出售。肃穆的哀伤与精明的打算诡异地混合在一起，而白石注意到他的话：我曾经也濒临死亡，奇怪的是，从未有过给自己挑选墓地的打算。死人是不会考虑这些的，对吗？墓地怎么样都毫无意义，但对生者却是一个安慰。白石察觉到对方好听声音里某种挑衅的成分，像一口泉水，泠泠作响。像一只手按压着他的伤口，而白石感到有些宽慰。他答应了对方面谈的请求，这正是他假期的第一周。

白石后来给妻子家去了电话，对方似乎也不记得这个墓地推销员怎么找上门来的。白石猜这个城市的销售员也许都有他们的秘密信息渠道，无论推销的是什么。他说妻子的墓地由他来负责处理——顿了一顿，他惊讶于自己只能使用出“处理”这个词。他确实不爱自己的妻子，但他相信自己对她拥有对家人般温暖的感情。小说里都是这么写的。

第二天见面白石才发现推销员约他的地方是在酒吧里，他吃了一惊，还是继续走进去，拥有冷静接受各种情况的良好素质。真正使他感到不自在的是对方已经坐在吧台前，面前摆着一只空杯。推销员是一个美丽异常的男人，如果说白石的好样貌是面对日常生活最完美的程度，对方就像刚从什么电影走出来，那种精致似乎只有隔着屏幕才不会太咄咄逼人。

“幸村精市。”他率先开口，在桌上把一张名片推过去给他，“我特意选了公司职员下班的时间，希望没让你被迫向上司请假。”

白石犹豫了一下，还是说：“我正在休假——不过，为什么选在酒吧？”

“我猜测失去亲人的人正需要酒精慰藉他们的悲痛，而且可以放松他们的警惕性，让我更好地完成交易。”幸村笑了笑，抬手向上捋了一下他额前的发带，“虽然看到你，我明白你两种人都不是。”

“什么？”

“既不是因为亲人离世而悲哀的人，也不是会在这种事上斤斤计较的人。”

于是白石也笑了，双手搁在桌面上翻转着他的名片，并没有看他，“你说话好像没有职业应当的那么委婉，生意做的好吗？”很快补充了一句，“抱歉。”

“大部分人都在打电话的时候就拒绝了，所以没机会听到客户的评价。不过既然来了，就是能接受吧。”幸村一边说着，伸手要了两杯双份威士忌。他有那种令人理所应当接受他安排的睥睨气质，但是不甚合身的西装似乎又表明他的经济状况，肩膀和腰身都空荡荡的，幸村看起来像个大学生似的。

白石突然开口：“冒昧问一下——您提到过的濒死……”

幸村干脆道：“绝症。很久以前的事了。”他柔柔地笑了一下。白石不再说话，慢慢地喝完了那杯酒。

晚上回到家，幸村已经把合同传真过来，白石草草看了一眼就签下名字。躺在沙发上发呆，他突然意识到自己此刻不再思考妻子的事，幸村精市的名字盘桓在他脑海里。美得不像真人，优美的举止，还有可疑的职业，好像从哪个山头里出来的狐魅成精。白石被这个想法逗笑了，他想他可以掏出手机搜索一下幸村的名字，又很害怕这个猜测是真的：他的名字，他的电话，他名片上的信息，还有那份合同，全都是狐狸用树叶和石头变出来的。

没想到的是第二天早上幸村就给他打了电话，约他去看棒球。白石正蹲在阳台上浇花，被惊得滋出几条彩虹，“不，我不……”

“不喜欢棒球吗？那网球也可以。”幸村从善如流，“我从小学开始就打网球了，十二岁时的梦想是成为世界冠军。”

“我十二岁时的梦想是拥有超能力，听起来比打网球酷一点。”白石说，忽然想起了什么，声音陡然咽了一下，“……那你后来生病了之后……”

“哈哈，是的哦。不过想成为世界冠军是假的。我只是想赢而已，打败面前的每一个人。但是后来才发现，只有一个人的时候，好像没办法赢也没办法输呢。”

“……嗯。”

幸村情绪似乎很高昂，笑声爽朗，甚至能想象出他活泼的样子，和昨晚酒吧里锋利的美丽截然不同。就像在刀尖上抹了蜜，也许尝完甜后就是弥漫着的血的味道。

“生活大部分时间都是一个人吧？”幸村话锋一转，“所以偶尔还是得与人相处。出来玩吧。”

白石只好说道：“考虑下我现在的心情，家人才刚刚离世……”

“白石君是要守寡的意思吗？”

“……”

“而且白石君看起来也不是很伤心的样子。是困扰吧。沉湎于自身的痛苦。”

白石喉咙一紧，心想：来了。幸村就像利器一样，罔顾他竭力铺陈的作为“白石藏之介”的表面，毫不费力地就打开了他。白石只有跟着他，向陌生的深水域游去，不得不抓住他——白石无助地说道：“我会去的。”

同床共枕了三个月的妻子突然自杀，白石心中的惶惑与恐惧远远大于痛苦。他是一个对感受如此迟钝的人吗？妻子每天在想什么，每天的心情如何。她自杀的地点是曾经居住的单身公寓。白石对妻子的了解不会超过他之前交往过的任何一任女朋友，她们喜欢他，赞赏他，白石总是对这样的好意手足无措。为什么和她结了婚呢？也许只是“到了年纪”。白石生活每一样履历都如同教科书那样完美，恰如其分，但教科书只是那么薄的一本。多的是他无法理解也无法掌握的东西。

幸村在电车站附近的套餐店等他，白石反复看了地图，确认这条线路没有直达体育场。进去一看，幸村坐在最里面，面前摆着一瓶清酒。

“中午就开始喝酒？你最好不是空腹，太伤胃了。”白石眉头微微皱了起来，幸村无辜地仰头看着他，“套餐吃完了，因为等得太无聊所以点了。”

白石想说教的心一下子变成了愧疚，局促地抓了抓头发，“抱歉，因为从学校到公司一直习惯带后辈，不知不觉就改不过来了。”

“白石是好人啊，能对人都保持充足的关心。”幸村微微笑着，把玩着手里的杯子。白石才注意到幸村的头发是极深的蓝，在灯光下泛着粼粼的紫色。他仿佛是与常人不同的材料做成的，整个人给人的感觉都更纤细一点，拥有宝石的光泽。如果他现在说自己是政府研发的新型仿生人，白石也不会有一点惊讶。很难想象这样的人也会流血，受过严重的伤。

“我家就在这附近，白石想去看看吗？”

“原来只是图方便才定在这里啊……不，你不是约我去看网球比赛的吗？”

幸村故意夸张地耸肩摊手，幽深的瞳孔若有若无地盯住他，“网球有什么好看的？——我只对白石你有兴趣。”

白石这下是真的窘迫了起来，或许幸好他不是那种容易脸红的体质。不过，在快餐店里说这样的话，大概是没有暧昧需要脸红的意味。白石踌躇了一下，说：“我对你也很有兴趣……”

幸村缓缓地眨了眨眼，收回目光。白石有些难以置信，愣愣直视着他，在心里问自己：这个表情的意思是失望吗？他沉迷于与人的浅层交流太久，只要能细心到注意别人的需求，能说出体贴的话，能乐意分享出一部分自己，这样便是一个好人。他不明白幸村需要他身上的什么，任凭那暗流一遍遍冲刷过他，而只有手足无措。

“白石好像还没有去看过墓地吧？去看看吗？”

在有如实质的沉默中，幸村再次开口，白石就像没有做出数学题的小孩，却又意外得到了另一份试题。一瞬间，他又忘记了思考她，而把心神都放在了解题上。

这里确实很偏僻，又是盛夏的午后，似乎只有他们两个人行走在这烧白的世界里。幸村今天换上T恤和运动短裤，露出匀称的小腿。白石迅速瞥了一眼，不禁想大概十年前它还是肌肉矫健的样子，生机勃勃，而不是像此刻如同玉器那样脆弱。他的思绪一下子被那个词拉远了：十年前。

白石清了清喉咙，为了声音不发抖，“你为什么那么说？”

“什么？”

“……沉湎于自身的痛苦。”

幸村精市无所谓地笑笑，“你连墓地都没有亲自考察过就敲定了。”

“就因为这个？”

“白石，你是一个善良的人，”幸村说，“不过善良就意味着要否认很多东西，恶意、伤害、仇怨。你妻子大概很恨你。”

“是她主动追求的我，如果她恨我，为什么会……”

“但是你不爱她。”

幸村的声音严厉，清晰，就像是一份经过盖章的判决。白石藏之介哑口无言。幸好幸村的神色没有同情。

等车的间隙，他们并肩站在护栏前，仿佛很急切抵达那里似的。白石忽然开口：“上高中的时候，我妹妹因为交通意外去世了。”

幸村美丽的眼睛微微斜了过来，那冰冷的目光却鼓励了他，恐惧的力量和勇气拉扯着他，白石的语速越来越快：“说是交通意外，但是警察给我们看过监控录像，妹妹似乎是故意走过去的。车撞来的时候，妹妹站在路中间一动不动……当然，也可以理解是因为恐惧而动弹不得，警察也只是给我们看了这个。出来后，爸爸跟我说，不要把这个怀疑告诉妈妈。”

“可是我忍不住……每天都在思考妹妹为什么那么做。是学校有什么压力吗？是爸妈对她说过什么吗？是我无意中伤害了她吗？但是到处都没有这样的迹象。那是晚上的时候，妹妹说出门散步，走之前我还提醒过她注意安全……肇事者好好地赔了钱，爸爸拒绝了。他对我埋怨过，为什么警察要给我们看监控。我却在想，如果到最后都没人知道她的目的……这不是太可怜了吗？”

“幸村君说过‘什么时候都想赢’对吧？我能理解，我想要做到完美。生活中的问题我都可以解决，无论什么困惑，我最后都会得到答案。需要我帮助的人，我就会帮助；只要能够做到，我就去做……那是第一次，我意识到，原来不是什么事都可以得到答案的。”

“现在是第二次呢。”幸村突然轻柔地说道。被打断了，白石猛地停下来，想说的话也通通忘掉。他困惑地注视着他，也许也在凝视着瞳孔中倒映的自己的影子。为什么会突然滔滔不绝地说起这些？一天前还只是陌生人的幸村，美丽得像一个幻觉。他意识到自己持续的惴惴不安是什么：面对危险想要逃避的冲动。但他已经游到了深水区，疲惫不堪，接下来只有靠幸村把他带回去。

幸村淡漠地瞥过他的眼睛，他不笑的时候脸凌厉到可怕，胎薄瓷轻的器皿，总是在那么岌岌可危的边缘。但他的声音明明是柔美的：“白石，大概永远都不能理解吧。事情就是没有答案的，不是你没有能力找到，而是——本来就没有。”

“亲爱的妹妹为什么会去死呢？柔顺的妻子为什么跳楼了呢？是不是白石做错了什么？谁知道。如果我现在从这里跳下去，跟白石有关系吗？”说着，幸村退后了一步，手抓住栏杆，微微一笑，望向白石的眼睛。那就是白石的梦，是他梦里妻子的样子，他永远没有见到、也无法抓住的坠落，非常轻盈，仿佛不可能坠地为一具尸体。幸村精市微笑着，忽然撑起手臂，腿有力地支持着他跨过栏杆。从七岁到十七岁，为了打网球的体力，他每天四点半起床跑步，米饭与蔬菜都化作驱使着他向死的力量。

瞳孔中最后映出的，是白石伸出抓住自己的手。他大概以为自己在声嘶力竭地呐喊，事实上不过是微弱的哀鸣，湮没在电车驶来的汽笛声中。


End file.
